


Misfortune

by ScarletRedfox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir vs Hawkmoth, Gen, LB and CN vs Hawkmoth, Ladybugs luck runs out, Reveal, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedfox/pseuds/ScarletRedfox
Summary: They thought everything would be fine after Hawkmoth's defeat.They thought with the disappearance of the akuma's, they would get a chance at a safer life.They thought it would be alright, it would be good…But…one day…Ladybug's luck ran out.





	Misfortune

Every day, a new akuma was created with the help of Hawkmoth.

And every day, Ladybug and Chat Noir defended Paris with all they had and freed the akumatized person from Hawkmoth's spell.

And every day, each passing day, meant their inevitable battle was coming closer.

And finally, on that one day, it did.

Equipped with a few years of experience and the powers of their kwami's and themselves, Ladybug and Chat Noir bravely faced what they knew was undoubtedly their toughest opponent to date.

No akuma would come close to the power of what created them in the first place and they were prepared, or so they thought.

The battle had been long and gruesome and they have never come so close to possibly losing their lives as they did that day.

Revelations were what changed the battle in their favor in the end, when Ladybug lay in a injured, motionless heap and Chat Noir's claws infused with his Cataclysm were poised directly under Hawkmoth's throat.

Both of them had been pushed to their limits and they've never considered the possibility, the very _real_ possibility that one day, they might just have to kill their opponent.

It was a price they weren't sure they were ready to pay, it was something that never crossed their mind, but in that moment, where his lady lay motionless under his towering form, Chat Noir felt like he wouldn't have any problems dealing the finish blow if it meant his lady was safe.

Unfortunately, in that moment, Hawkmoth's kwami ran out of energy.

Nooro materialized into solid form from his master's brooch and Hawkmoth's mask and suit vanished, leaving behind a bloody beaten Gabriel Agreste.

And a shocked, heartbroken Chat Noir.

Cataclysm destroyed a stone statue in Hawkmoth's lair instead, the shattered remains of stone on the floor oddly resembling the condition of the masked hero's heart.

_Father…_

_Adrien?_

The battle was over.

Ladybug's lucky charm repaired the damage and their injuries, but the injury of the heart was something Adrien knew couldn't be repaired, not even by the ancient kwami's powers.

_Why did you do it? How could you? My own father._

_I…I wanted to bring her back._

The picture of his mother, tucked safely into his father's jacket pocket, stared at Adrien as he put the pieces together.

_You…you wanted to use the power of the miraculouses…to bring mom back?_

_Yes._

Marinette's heart shattered at the anguished cry Adrien released as he slammed his fist into a nearby wall instead of his father's face.

_Don't you get it?! No amount of power could bring her back! Not even the miraculouses!_

_I wanted to try. I had to try, for the sake of her, myself…and you, Adrien._

She had never seen her partner, Chat Noir, her crush, Adrien, so heartbroken.

Nor would she stand for it.

_Mr. Agreste…Adrien's right. No power is great enough to bring back what is already lost._

_What is already lost…_

Akumas ceased to be a problem and Paris prospered under the newfound change. Ladybug and Chat Noir had to deal with every day casualties and petty thieveries here and there, Hawkmoth's identity remained hidden, if only for the sake of the Agreste fashion line and Hawkmoth had been something of a occasional ally when Ladybug and Chat Noir would be too busy with their own civilian lives.

Peace was restored and Paris seemed safe, but then…

University, work, their superhero lives, it all came to be too much for the two heroes.

Adrien's lifestyle included traveling a lot overseas, Marinette's budding carrier as a fashion designer and assistant artist for Nathaniel proved to be too time consuming for romances.

They thought everything would be fine after Hawkmoth's defeat.

They thought, maybe Chat Noir would finally have his feelings returned by his lady in red and Marinette would finally hope to stand beside Adrien as something more than just a friend.

They _thought_ with the disappearance of the akuma's, they _would_ get a chance at a safer life.

With the disappearance of akumas came more appearances from other criminal organizations and twisted societies and Ladybug and Chat Noir were needed elsewhere. They thought it would be alright, it would be _good_ …

But…one day…

Ladybug's luck ran out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
